


Give you my heart to break

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Bucky has his cake and eats it too, Bucky is a jerk, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Healing, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mistress, Unrequited Love, bucky is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: His lips were on mine in a heartbeat. I tried with all my might to push him off, my cries turned into moans of ecstasy. He knew what to do to me and how to do it. I had no chance then. Every time was the last time I swore. I craved him, worse than oxygen. He told me he was unhappy and he was leaving her, but he always went back.Cheating!! Cannot stress that enough!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dolores | Dot (Captain America movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Give you my heart to break

**Author's Note:**

> I got so inspired by Kim Petras song 'Heart to break' I wrote this hopefully you all enjoy too! Stay safe everyone ❤❤❤

I stood at the bar, eyes glued to the entrance. They would be here soon. My third tequila sunrise staring up at me, my thoughts jumbled. I wasn't ready to see them walk in, but I never stopped looking. 

Another Tony Stark gala, but I was severely underdressed for the occasion. The black lace mini dress screamed club attire, but I had bigger fish to fry. We hadn't seen each other for four weeks, he was on leave and had no reason to be at the tower. He never called, just a text ever so often. Reminding me that I belonged to him. I ignored all of them.

It was going on for a year now. A drunken confession after our weekly movie night, started it all. Everyone else was away on a mission, leaving us alone and me needing alcohol to calm my nerves. I accidentally blurted out how in love with him I was, while discussing the couple in the movie. He walked me to my room, to make sure I made it to bed. 

As he laid me down to sleep off all the vodka I downed, he asked me.

"Talia, did you mean what you said?"  
He brushed my black hair away from my face, looking for any signs of deception. As a fellow assassin it was hard for him to believe me.

"Bucky, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I know you're taken, and I will respect it." I looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him. 

He turned my face back to him, his perfect blue eyes staring into mine. His thumb wiped the tears that fell down my cheek. 

His lips were on mine in a heartbeat. I tried with all my might to push him off, my cries turned into moans of ecstasy. He knew what to do to me and how to do it. I had no chance then. Every time was the last time I swore. I craved him, worse than oxygen. He told me he was unhappy and he was leaving her, but he always went back. 

He'd crawl in my bed late at night, his warm huge arms pulling me close. The same arm she'll be holding to when she walks in. Or maybe she's holding his hand, the same hands that pulled orgasm after orgasm out of me. She'd kiss those insanely pink lips, the ones I'd bite and suck on that drew moans from deep within. 

Some nights he snuck out of their house and come back to the tower to be with me. As wrong as I knew it was, I couldn't stop. Bucky Barnes owned me, body and soul. Every time I tried to end it, he'd grab me and tell me how much he loved me too. He never meant it. 

I was always a woman in complete control of herself and emotions, yet it when it came to him, he broke my facade. He knew it too, and played on it, stringing me along. He was never going to leave her, we both knew it. 

He'd always get us paired together on missions, so he could feel me up or sneak a kiss. No one was the wiser, I waited for Natasha to notice, but she never did. 

Everything almost came out when Sam's friend asked me on a date at the last gala. Before I could even answer, Bucky stormed off, while I politely declined. After the party ended, I went to my room to find Bucky waiting in my bed. He fucked me harder than he ever did, threats that I belonged to him and ONLY him. The bruises took almost two weeks to heal. 

I checked my makeup in my compact, the wing of my eyeliner so sharp, it could cut someone. He loved winged eyeliner, especially when I was on my knees in front of him. He'd sing words of praise at how well I took him all the way in, foregoing breathing to please him instead. My green eyes meeting his, wet and full of adoration.

"Going somewhere after this?" Steve's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Dressed in a tux, he always looked good. 

"Hey. No. All my fancy dresses are in the cleaners." I pursed my lips and took a large gulp of my drink, finishing it. 

Steve's eyes widened, and called the bartender over for another drink for us. Steve stayed for a few minutes talking to me, I almost didn't notice them walking in. Bucky and Dolores Barnes. I jumped at their arrival and calmed myself immediately, hoping Steve didn't notice. 

Of course she clung to his arm like she was supposed to. Dressed in a royal blue gown, looking every bit of a princess. Eyes bright, smiling widely, radiating happiness that I wished I could convey. Instead, I was in the corner hiding like the coward I was. 

Bucky standing next to her, smiling widely as well, in a tux looking like a picture perfect married couple. We made eye contact, and his smile turned into a all knowing smirk. He winked at me and walked into the ballroom with his happy wife on his arm. 

"I'm going to say hey to Bucky and Dot. Want to join me?" He smiled sweetly. 

"Nah. Go ahead. I'm not great company right now. I will be later. I promise." I smiled back. 

Steve walked over, hugging his best friend and wife. They all talked for a while, and I looked down at my drink. I couldn't look at them anymore, it would all be out in the open very soon. 

I gathered my courage, inhaled my drink and typed a message on my phone. I walked over to my coworkers, faking a smile. 

Sam, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bucky and Dot stood together like a high school clique. 

"Hey everybody." I spoke 

"Hey Talia, I haven't seen you all night girl!" Sam smiled at me and spun me around. I had to hold onto my dress to prevent it from riding up even further. 

"How are you Talia?" Dot asked me.

I cringed internally, but stayed straight faced. 

"I'm great Dolores. And you look ravishing tonight."

"Thank you!" She blushed. 

"Hey Talia." Bucky smirked at me.

"Hey Buck." 

"Well the bar finally let you go?" Tony asked with his usual sarcasm.

"Yeah well stop stocking the top shelf shit. Plus your booze is easier to tolerate than you." I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"Shut up Tony. Look at the new IT couple! I'm so happy for you two!" Natasha grabbed my hands and smiled. 

"What couple? What did I miss?" Bucky asked instantly looking around the group of us.

"That's right you've been on leave. Talia and Steve are celebrating a month together today. There's Natasha and myself, you and Dot, Wanda and Vis and now them!" Bruce grinned. 

"Yeah our poor Talia has been so depressed and Steve finally grew a pair and asked her out. I mean he's been lusting after her since she joined." Tony laughed.

"I wasn't lusting!" Steve turned red, and I ran my hand over his cheek. 

"Buck, it was like a fairytale romance. She would sit and mope all day and a few candlelight dinners, and we have our girl back!" Sam chuckled.

"Oh shut up Sam!" It was my turn to blush. 

Bucky turned his head slowly, and saw Steve's hand in mine. Only I saw the anger in his eyes. I smirked at him, holding Steve's hand tighter.

"Actually, we are heading upstairs so Talia and I were just saying hi and bye! We need to celebrate properly!" He pinched my butt and made me yelp.

Everyone cheered and hooted like teenagers while I walked off with Steve. 

Bucky had to keep his temper in check, after all he of all people should be happy for his friends. His phone buzzed in his pocket, drawing him from his thoughts. 

'I gave you my heart to break. Steve fixed it.'

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a use one to get back at the other type of thing!!!


End file.
